1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radio frequency (RF) transmission and signal processing related thereto. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for processing multiple signals at a common frequency fed through a single RF cable with or without one or more amplifiers and utilized for either forward or reverse link transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the area of RF transmission, many problems exist with regard to cost and reliability of components. This is particularly true when considering typical antenna structures and RF circuitry elements related to such antenna structures. Most antenna structures are inherently inhospitable environments due to their exposure to wind, precipitation, and temperature extremes. Such environmental difficulties often cause premature failure of RF circuitry elements located on antennas, thus necessitating truck rolls and costly technician time. Further, some RF circuitry elements are considered more vulnerable to failure. Still further, placement of RF circuitry elements at or near the antenna masthead presents logistical, if not safety, concerns due to the difficulty of physical access. In instances where removal of the masthead for subsequent repair is the only manner of access, significant system downtime will occur. Accordingly, designers of RF systems are always looking for ways to reduce placement of high power (and relatively low reliability) RF circuitry elements at the antenna and masthead.
In addition to physical considerations, designers of RF systems must also contend with maintaining systems losses at a minimum.
Antenna structures within many RF transmission systems that are multi-sectored such as, but not limited to, code division multiple access (CDMA) systems typically include technologies that require a high power amplifier (HPA) for each sector. For purposes of this application, it should be understood that where the term “antenna structure” is used it should be read to include any antenna itself or may also include a tower, building, or similar physical means that supports the given antenna.
Due to the low reliability of the HPA elements, HPAs are normally placed at the base of the antenna structure. As each signal is run through a given HPA, this aspect necessitates multiple runs of RF cabling to antenna ports on the antenna masthead. Often, such multi-sectored systems will also include features such as beam-splitting and directional antenna arrays that further crowd the antenna tower itself with requisite RF cabling. Aside from weight considerations, wind load becomes an increasing concern with the increase of RF cabling. In instances of environmental occurrences such as ice build-up and/or high winds, an abundance of surface area in the form of RF cabling can result in catastrophic failure of the antenna structure.
What is needed therefore is a manner in which costly, high power (but low reliability) RF circuitry elements are eliminated in regards to the antenna-related portion (i.e., masthead) of an RF system such as, but not limited to, a CDMA system. Further, what is needed is a manner in which multiple runs of RF cabling are reduced.